Fiery Cat Love
by angelronin
Summary: 50 different sentences about Mai and Mikoto growing relationship


Author's Note: I wrote these sentences part of LiveJournal 1sentence community. It was fun to write about my favorite Mai-Hime pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Mai-Hime. They are part of Bandai and Sunrise and I only borrowing them for entrainment only.

01-Comfort

Mai felt comfortable around Mikoto all the time

02-Kiss

They share their first kiss through CPR (Mai denied it)

03-Soft

Mikoto feel the softness of Mai's breasts every night awhile sleeping

04-Pain

Mikoto was experiencing a sharp pain in her heart after witnessing Tate and Mai

05-Potatoes

Mikoto tried to cook some potatoes for dinner but she ending up burning them

06-Rain

Mai found Mikoto sitting at the gazebo in the rain crying

07-Chocolate

On Valentine's Day Mikoto receive many chocolates from several boys but she cherish the of memory giving to them for Mai

08-Happiness

Mai felt very happy spending time with Mikoto

09-Telephone

They talked on the telephone every evening

10-Ears

Mikoto is using her ears to listen Mai's heartbeat awhile she was asleep

11-Name

Koto-koi is Mai's pet name of Mikoto

12-Senusal

Mikoto woke up by smell of breakfast that Mai is cooking

13-Death

Mai was blaming Mikoto of Takumi's death until she learn the truth

14-Sex

Their first time was awkward and some gaining some experiences overtime, Mikoto proving be a very enthusiastic lover to delight of Mai

15-Touch

Each touch helping both of them closer to sexual bliss

16-Weakness

Mikoto got two weaknesses, food and Mai

17-Tears

"Mai please tell me what love is about," She was crying through her tears

18-Speed

Mikoto ran fast on the track way to victory with Mai cheering on

19-Wind

A sudden blur went pass by the students of Fuka Academy knocking down couple of people after Mikoto accidentally ate spicy bowl of miso soup

20-Freedom

Mai is willfully giving Mikoto the freedom to love all of her heart

21-Life

Mikoto was counting her blessings that Mai is in her life

22-Jealousy

When an underclassman talking to Mikoto, Mai was consumed by the green-eyed monster

23-Hands

Her hands was rough through practicing Kendo everyday, Mai still appreciate her cat-like lover gentleness through their lovemaking

24-Taste

Mai tasted Mikoto through her lips from the ramen that she ate earlier

25-Devotion

Mikoto was devote the protection of Mai including the events of the Carnival

26-Forever

Mikoto's vow to be with Mai for all eternally

27-Blood

Mikoto was injury protecting Mai from an orphan after it drew blood from her.

28-Sickness

Mai caught the flu; Mikoto was there to nurse her back to health

29-Melody

They sang a duet at one of the karaoke bars at Fuka

30-Star

To Mikoto, Mai was brightest star to shine

31-Home

When Mikoto start to attend college, she share an apartment with her girlfriend Mai

32-Confusion

Mai was confuse whom she love with even she can't tell her feelings for Mikoto either platonic nor romantic

33-Fear

Mikoto's greatest fear was Mai going back to Tate

34-Lightning/Thunder

With quickness of her element Miroku, took down a large orphan hard and fast

35-Bonds

Their bonds strengthen when they got intimate after Mikoto mature into a fine woman

36-Market

Mai went grocery shopping buying some large quality of food (Mikoto have bottomless stomach)

37-Techology

Mikoto was listening to her MP3 player while studying for her exams

38-Gift

They brought each other Christmas presents, for Mai a karaoke microphone, for Mikoto a cat pet

39-Smile

Mikoto was smiling at Mai for accepting her marriage proposal

40-Innocence

Mikoto's innocence one of her positive traits that what Mai liking for her

41-Completion

Together as a whole they make very good team and compliment the other's strengths

42-Clouds

Every time they have cloud watch, Mikoto end up thinking about food

43-Sky

Mai was in airplane watching the sky missing her Koto-koi on the way visiting Takumi and Akira in America

44-Heavean

Mikoto is waking up every morning next to her heaven-sent angel

45-Hell

Natsuki is complaining about her new neighbors' nocturne activities (She was blaming on Reito and her lover Shizuru)

46-Sun

The sun enhance on her newfound maturity, Mai was glad to fall with Minagi Mikoto

47-Moon

They have a picnic during the full moon on the hill overlooking the school

48-Wave

The wave of love and lust intertwine between the two as they reaching new heights of their relationship

49-Hair

Mai was playing with Mikoto's spiky hair one morning

50-Supernova

As several emotions explode within her, Mai finally accept that she's in love with her best friend Mikoto…


End file.
